Princess Mononoke- A Wolf in Heat
by BlackSabbath4Ever
Summary: This is the, er, epilogue of my previous story, "Into the Jaws of a Wolf", which I did not include because I did not want that story being jacked from T to M. For those who read it, you can guess what happens in this one-shot. For those who have not, I can some up this story in one word: sex. If you were not able to figure that out when you saw the title, well...


**For those who read the last story I wrote (Jaws of Wolf), this is what happens immediately after the ending (I didn't add it in originally because this would have definitely raised the rating). I do not any part of Princess Mononoke.**

Ashitaka released San from their kiss and let his head fall onto the pillow. San looked down on him and saw that he had a large bright smile on his face. It was the happiest she had ever seen him. He was in such high spirits that he began laughing.

"What are you so cheerful about?" She asked, unable to contain a smile and small laugh of her own.

"Us," He replied, ceasing his laughter, "we can finally be together without having to worry about demons or being unable to see each other. I wasn't able to see you very often after the Forest Spirit died. Once Irontown finally was fixed, it was destroyed again thanks to the spider demon and I had to help repair it again."

"I was also gone for an entire year." She added.

"And I didn't see or hear from you during that time. I thought you could have been hurt or worse. But now we don't much to worry about. I think... I think we really can make a family work."

San smiled and lied down on top of Ashitaka, holding their two frames together. She rubbed her nose against his while their two foreheads touched. While they were close, she licked his lips. Ashitaka was surprised; normally, she would lick his cheek. Still, he wasn't going to let that deter him; in response, he licked his lips and licked hers. San caressed his cheek in one hand and locked him in a deep kiss, sliding her tongue between against his own. While Ashitaka loved the feeling he received whenever he would kiss her, he knew it wouldn't last forever. Passion was burning between the two and they were prepared to unleash it in a storm.

Ashitaka quickly rolled out from under San and reached around her waist while gently grabbing the back of her head. As wild as San was, he didn't want to go through this too quickly. He brought in San for another close, holding much more tightly than before. San reached into the open part of Ashitaka's shirt and dug her nails into his back. Despite the momentary pain, he liked it. His touch was much softer; Ashitaka moved the arm holding San's waist up her dress and began to stroke her back from top to bottom, sending a tingle down her spine.

For a while, the two simply lied down together. San playfully bit Ashitaka's neck and nibbled down on him. Ashitaka grinned and ruffled her soft brown hair. With his other hand, he reached under her shirt and tickled her ribs. Ashitaka found out the hard way that San had sensitive skin when she suddenly bit down on him in surprise. Ashitaka winced and San sat up. There wasn't any blood on the bite mark she left, something which relieved Ashitaka since San's teeth were sharper than most humans'.

"Sorry," She replied rather meekly.

"Don't be," Ashitaka assured her, "It doesn't hurt too much."

Ashitaka pulled San down towards him and kissed her on the collarbone as she moaned softly in his ear, grabbing a fistful of his hair on one hand and feeling the smoothness of his stomach with the other. His warm body was cooled by the sweat evaporating off his torso.

With a grin spreading across his face, Ashitaka reached for the hem of San's shirt and lifted it over her head. San blushed as her breasts were exposed to the cool night's air. Adorning her breasts were a pair of rosy nipples that were stiff in the warm air. Ashitaka rested his head in the center of San's chest as he began to remove the bottom half of her nightclothes. With their two bodies touching, they could both feel the heat between them swell. San breathed in deeply as Ashitaka traced his finger down to San's bare waist, teasing her by removing his finger just as he reached her waistline. She let out a sigh and laughed, partly at his tease and partly because it tickled her.

"My turn." She said as she rolled Ashitaka onto his back. His shirt was already open, so she finished it off by throwing it off of his body. Before he could even take another breath, she began to unbutton his trousers. He helped her remove them by kicking his legs. Soon, they were both bare and lying next to each other on top of the covers. San was having trouble simply lying still. Ashitaka began to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear. San inhaled sharply as her body flushed along with his. She rolled off of Ashitaka and took notice of his stiffening member. She smirked and began to stroke it, evoking soft moans of pleasure from Ashitaka. He could feel a tingling sensation as his member hardened and reached full girth. San stopped and ran one hand down his chest, feeling his tight chest and rigid stomach.  
Ashitaka got behind San and draped his hands over her shoulders, his fingers tracing invisible lines that lead from her taut stomach to her exposed chest. Without warning he suddenly took hold of one of San's nipples, eliciting a yelp from the wolf girl. His other hand drifted downwards towards her center. He massaged the outside of her thighs, causing her to moan. He slowly brought his hand towards her crotch and slid a finger into her. Her eyes went wide as let out a silent gasp. Ashitaka slid in another finger and began to cross and twist them inside her. Her eyes closed as a wave of pleasure came over her body. Her pleasure only amplified when she felt Ashitaka pinch something small between her legs. It caused her to inhale sharply and arch her back, bringing her head onto Ashitaka's shoulder.

"How does it feel?" He asked softly.

"Wonderful." She moaned. Ashitaka removed his hand from her breast and began to tenderly stroke her thin thighs and slender legs. In between her legs he continued to twist his fingers and squeeze her button, causing her slit to moisten. He supposed that was a good thing. He briefly recalled what he had been taught by the village elders, about how it would be slightly painful for the female partner, especially if it was to be her first time. If pain was inevitable, he would try to make it as miniscule as he could.

Ashitaka removed his fingers and began to rub San's shoulders. Already, she was beginning to perspire. He noticed that his arms and legs were starting to sweat as well. It seemed that, in this state of passion, his senses were elevated. San's skin felt much smoother and much more tender with every touch, he found himself to be gazing at her glistening body, the way she smelled reminded him of the forest after it had rained, and he was able to hear every sigh and moan coming from her. He turned her around and lied her down on the futon as she gripped him by the shoulders.

"Are you sure you're ready, San?" He asked.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be bare right now." She replied.

Having received the last bit of assurance he needed to hear, he nodded and pushed the tip of his member against her slit. His heartbeat increased steadily and his slowing became slow and heavy. Finally, with her legs wrapped around his torso and their hands holding each other by their shoulders, he pushed in.

San momentarily winced while they both grunted. Inch by inch, Ashitaka slowly went deeper into her. With every bit of his length pushing deeper into her, San's face gradually changed from a middling grimace to euphoria. Ashitaka began to pull out slowly, but San wanted him to go faster.

"Don't stop." She moaned. Ashitaka made a very slight nod. He wanted to do whatever he could to pleasure his mate. He steadily began to move his hips faster. Soon, San did not feel any pain, only bliss as Ashitaka began to enter more smoothly. San felt like hot liquid silk inside. She began to move her hips in rhythm with his thrusts and the two created a fluid motion. The two eventually changed positions, first with San on her hands and knees with Ashitaka thrusting from behind. She pressed her legs together, applying more pressure to his manhood as he pulled her thin hips towards him. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Ashitaka to contain himself, though he was able to keep himself from releasing. In another change of position, Ashitaka sat up against the wall while San was on top of him. She rested her head on his shoulder and dug her nails into his back. With every bash of their pelvises, San felt a substantial amount of pressure on her mound, which in turn squeezed her pearl, sending shivers throughout her body that caused her to moan and squirm in ecstasy. Ashitaka's hands danced all over her body, in her hair, and against her backside. He was becoming slightly twitchy as holding himself back was becoming maddening.

As they both came close to climaxing, they changed into one last position. San lied on her back as Ashitaka utilized his mate's flexibility, spreading her legs while she pulled them close to her chest. Ashitaka's hands were next to San's shoulders, much like their original position. This time, however, Ashitaka was not on his knees and the two were able to gaze in each others' eyes more easily, creating a greater feeling of intimacy than before. San ran her hands up and down Ashitaka's back as he began to rock back and forth slowly before he penetrated her once more. San immediately noticed that he was able to go in much deeper than he was before. He had hit a certain spot that caused her to yelp in pleasure. Their breathing had become fast and short breaths as sweat covered the surface of their bodies. Ashitaka knew that he was going to release very soon; the amount of pressure building up in his member was almost unbearable.

At last, Ashitaka heard San cry out in passion so loudly that she was screaming. Combined with the instant increase of wetness between her legs, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He clenched the sides of the futon as he finally released into her. San felt a warm fluid enter between her legs and closed her eyes in comfort and relief until she felt Ashitaka pull out his member. Ashitaka felt a wave of calmness pass over the two as he rolled off of her and lied down next to her on the trashed mattress.

"Ashitaka," San said between slow breaths, "that was unbelievable."

Ashitaka nodded quickly several times. "You were wonderful," He said, "tremendous." He rolled onto his side and kissed her as he slowly slid one hand up and down her side. Just for one last tease, he grinned pinched one of her nipples, making her recoil. She smirked and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. He laughed softly as she rolled back on top of him and they continued to kiss. They felt as if a great weight had been removed from them. The air seemed lighter and cooler while the light of the moon seemed to illuminate much more than before.

"I love you." She whispered as she lied back down next to him, leaving one arm across his gleaming chest.

"And I'm yours forever." Ashitaka said as he began to run his fingers through her hair. The amount of passion, lust, heat, and energy the two exerted left them both exhausted. Little was said as they both drifted into a deep slumber.

The morning after they awoke, they cleaned the bedroom and took a bath at the same time. It was the first time San had ever taken a hot bath. "The river is never this warm." She commented as she dipped her hand in the heated water, "There are also fewer rocks."

After the two had cleaned themselves up, San gathered her things and told Ashitaka that she was going back to the forest. "When do you think I will see you again?" He asked as she stood at the front door.

"Soon," She replied, "I don't have much else to do without my brothers and visiting this place isn't as bad as it used to be."

"Maybe I'll stay with you in the forest for a few days next time."

San smiled and nodded. "That would be nice."

Ashitaka waved goodbye as she passed through the front gates and decided that it would be a good time to get started on his daily routine. As he was walking to the stables to get Yakul, he ran into Toki on the way there.

"Hey, Ashitaka," She greeted, "I heard a bit of noise coming from your place last night. What was that about?"

Ashitaka knew that it would be pointless to try and hide his reddening face. "San was over last night."

"Oh, I see." She snickered, "Well, I hope she was pleasant company."

Ashitaka laughed along with her but told her that he was already late to start his work. She didn't keep him any longer and continued on her way. He continued on his way, though he could not forget last night at all. However, one thing in his mind stuck out above everything else: he was possibly going to be a father. The thought that initially worried him now made him smile. He would be happy having a family and knew that San wanted to have children. Of course, there would be trials and tribulations along the way, but they would overcome.

Like they always do.


End file.
